Muy arriesgado
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: El profesor de Gwen le dice que tiene que tomar riesgos y Kevin la ayuda Gwevin, Gwevin


¨Cómo te fue en tu clase de karate¨ Pregunto el, mientras estaban en el auto camino a su casa

¨Bien… mi profesor dice que tengo que tomar riesgos¨ Dijo ella

¨Creo que yo puedo ayudar en eso¨ Dijo el, mirándola de reojo

¨A si… como¨ Dijo ella

¨Tu profesor dice que debes tomar riesgos… yo me encargo de eso¨ Dijo el, mientras pisaba el acelerador y ponía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro

¨Qué es lo que piensas hacer¨ Dijo ella, al llegar a su casa

¨Te recojo a las doce de la noche¨ Dijo el

¨Que a las doce porque¨ Dijo ella

¨Solo esta despierta a las doce de la noche¨ Dijo el, ella se lo quedo viendo ¨Confía en mi…¨ Concluyo

¨Ésta bien¨ Dijo ella, seguido de un corto beso, luego solo se bajó del auto

**- 12 de la noche -**

Kevin parqueo su coche en la acera de la casa de Gwen, se bajó de él y se dirigió a la ventana, tomo unas pequeñas piedritas del suelo y empezó a tirarlas a la ventana, ella rápidamente le abrió, hizo unas escaleras de mana para que el subiera, entro por la ventana a la habitación

¨Estas lista¨ Dijo el

¨Ni si quiera sé si de verdad tengo que ir¨ Dijo ella

¨Confía en mí¨ Dijo el, acercándose a ella, pasando sus manos por su cintura

¨Eso a veces no es muy bueno… pero por alguna razón, creo en ti¨ Dijo ella

¨Gracias, es bueno saber que alguien confía en mi¨ Dijo Kevin, ella se separó de el

¨Vamos¨ Dijo ella

¨Tienes tu traje de baño¨ Dijo el

¨No… para que¨ Dijo ella

¨Lo vas a necesitar, así que póntelo y luego nos podremos ir¨ Dijo el, ella frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a su armario, tomo el traje de baño blanco ¨Espera… me gusta más el negro¨ Dijo el, ella lo miro de re ojo mientras sacaba el otro traje de baño, se dirigió al baño al poco rato salió pero llevaba un vestido corto con flores estampadas en él, con su cabello suelto

¨Estoy lista vamos¨ Dijo ella

¨A dónde vamos¨ Dijo Gwen

¨A la playa¨ Dijo Kevin

¨Sabes… esto es posiblemente lo más loco que he hecho en la vida¨ Dijo Gwen

¨Lo dice la adolecente de dieciséis años que tiene súper poderes alienígenas, sabe karate, jit-jit su, habla más de cinco idiomas, y arriesga su vida casi todos los días para salvar el mundo¨ Dijo Kevin

¨Bueno… una de las cosas más locas que he hecho en la vida¨ Dijo ella ¨Me dirás que haremos en la playa¨ Dijo ella

¨No, cuando lleguemos lo sabrás¨ Dijo el

¨Ésta bien¨ Dijo ella, volteando a ver por la ventana

**- En la playa -**

Ambos se bajaron del coche

¨Ya me puedes decir cuál es el plan¨ Dijo Gwen, él se dirigió a ella tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos

¨Bueno… la idea que saltes desde la roca más alta y entres al agua¨ Dijo el

¨Estás loco tienes idea de lo fría que esta el agua a esta hora¨ Dijo Gwen

¨Exacto hay que estar suficientemente loco como para hacer esto¨ Dijo Kevin, ella le soltó la mano

¨Kevin es muy arriesgado¨ Dijo ella

¨Exacto es arriesgado ¿No es eso lo que quiere tu profesor?¨ Dijo Kevin

¨Si… de acuerdo lo hare… pero no iré sola tu vienes con migo¨ Dijo Gwen

¨…De acuerdo iré con tígo¨ Dijo el, ella le sonrió mientras se quitaba el vestido y sus sandalias, las dejo a un lado él también se quitó los zapatos ¨Vamos¨

¨Quítate la camisa y el pantalón¨ Dijo ella

¨Que¨ Dijo Kevin

¨Oye yo estoy en bikini y tú vas a entrar al agua vestido¨ Dijo ella

¨Si tienes razón¨ Dijo el, se quitó el pantalón y la camisa ¨Vamos¨ Dijo el, se tomaron de las manos, mientras empezaron a caminar a la roca más alta

¨Esto es loco¨ Dijo ella, viendo hacia abajo

¨No… es arriesgado… confía en mi estarás bien… saltamos a la cuenta de tres¨ Dijo el

¨Bien… uno¨

¨Dos¨ Ella sintió mucho miedo le apretó la mano hasta hacerlo casi gritar

¨…Tres¨ Dijo el, mientras ambos caían al agua, aun tomados de la mano, sintieron como la temperatura de su cuerpo cambio drásticamente, hundiéndose en el agua ella rápidamente subió a la superficie

¨Kevin…¨ Dijo ella, mientras miraba a todos lados, sintió que algo la tomo por la pierna y la arrastro hacia abajo, rápidamente sintió dos manos que se ponían en su cara, besando sus labios ahora se sentía segura sabía quién era, subieron a la superficie para tomar aire ¨Estas loco¨ Dijo ella, el, la tomo de nuevo y la hundió más en el agua volviéndola a besar fuertemente, fueron nuevamente a la superficie para tomar aire

¨Cómo te sientes¨ Dijo el

¨Kevin… me… me estoy con-congelando¨ Dijo ella, él se apresuró y la abrazo

¨Estarás bien¨ Dijo el, mientras salían del agua, él tomo sus cosas y las llevo al coche, él le tomo nuevamente la mano y la hizo entrar al auto en el asiento del pasajero, puso las cosas en él asiento de atrás, él se dio la vuelta y entro en el auto ¨Tienes mucho frio¨ Dijo el, mientras encendía el auto

¨Si… enciende la calefacción¨ Dijo ella, él lo hizo, se echó hacia atrás y tomo una toalla y se la paso, ella la tomo rápidamente mientras se secaba

¨Entonces como te sientes ahora¨ Dijo Kevin, mientras salían del coche

¨No lo sé, es tan… loco… fue mucha adrenalina… me sentí liberada… como si todo lo demás no existiera… gracias fue estupendo¨ Dijo Gwen

¨Siempre tendré solución para todos tus problemas¨ Dijo el, volteando a mirarla

¨Gracias Kevin¨ Dijo ella


End file.
